Harry Potter and The Secret of Hogwarts Chapter 1
by Nate Black
Summary: Just a short first chapter of what should be, when it comes together, a long story.


Chapter 1  
  
Harry sat in his tiny room at number 4 Privet Drive reading "From Aaris to Zyxphite". He was catching up on Herbology for his 5th term. He was just about to start his report on the hazards of "Pukutice" leaves when Dudley stormed into the room.  
"Where's my bag of jelly beans?!" yelled Dudley.  
"I didn't take your jelly beans," Harry replied casually, "I think Aunt Petunia took them away from you."  
Dudley walked out of the room, sideways because he couldn't fit through the door any other way.  
"MOM?!?!"  
"Yes, my Duddy-pie?"  
"Where are my jelly beans?!!" Dudley yelled with a stomp.  
"You have jelly beans?"  
"Harry says you took them."  
"I never knew about them," Aunt Petunia shot a nasty look at Harry, "but I'll bye you a new bag-no, two!" Dudley seemed happy with this, so he went back into his room.  
Harry reached under his bed and pulled out Dudley's bag of jelly beans. They couldn't prove Harry took them, so he thought it was all right.  
He continued working as he nibbled on yellow bean, which was lemon. He wished he had bought a couple boxes full of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans on his way home from Hogwarts earlier in the summer. Harry put the box back under his bed, these beans weren't that surprising.  
Harry missed Ron and Hermione. His birthday was coming up in three days, and he wasn't in any hurry to get it over with. He knew Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia will give him some old socks, or nothing at all. But he always received some good things from his friends.  
Harry took out a roll of parchment and a quill. He dipped the quill in his blue ink bottle and began to write to Sirius.  
  
Dear, Sirius,  
  
How are things going? Things are okay here. Dudley seems to be getting fatter every week. Uncle Vernon gave him their king-size bed since his regular twin bed was too narrow.  
Are you having fun, wherever you are? How's Buckbeak? Hagrid wrote me two weeks ago. He got a new hippogriff. I guess the Ministry of Magic allowed it. I hope to see you soon.  
  
Harry  
  
  
Harry read his letter over. He corrected his spelling mistakes with the Erasol Charm and rolled the parchment up.  
"Hedwig?"  
Hedwig was sleeping in the corner of the room. Her wing was in front of her face, sheilding her eyes.  
"Hedwig, I have a letter for you to send."  
Hedwig stretched her wings and flew over to Harry. He attached the letter to her foot.  
"Don't come back until he sends a letter to me, okay?  
Hedwig hooted as if to say "okay", nipped his ear affectionately, and flew out the open window. Harry put away his Herbology book, and looked at the time. 3:09 pm. He felt hungry, but before he could pull out a pan of fudge Mrs. Weasley had sent to him at the end of the term, an excited owl flew in through the window. Harry realised it was Pig, Ron's owl. Pig was extremely small, and although he flew across the country with a large package, he didn't look the least bit tired. Harry untied the package from Pig's leg, and Pig flew over to Hedwig's cage, lapping water from her bowl. The package weighed a ton, but Harry tore open the package without caring. He read the letter inside first.  
  
Dear, Harry,  
  
I hope Pig can carry this all the way to your house. If it doesn't make it, send me an owl to tell me.  
  
  
Harry snickered at this. He hoped Ron had meant that as a joke.  
  
  
I've decided to send this as an early birthday present. Dad found 7 airplane tickets to China (don't ask me how or where), so we're going on a small vacation for three weeks. How's life with the Muggles. If Dad had found an eighth ticket, we would have sent you. Fred and George thought we should abandon Percy and just take you, but Mom didn't like that idea. Inside is a bunch of things we all sent you for your birthday. Send Pig back right away too, you don't need to have a letter.  
  
Ron  
  
  
Pig finished drinking water. Harry walked over to him.  
"You can go back to Ron now."  
Pig flew around excitedly, then finally left the room. Harry looked in the bulging package to see what was inside.  



End file.
